


Doubt and Trust

by ArbitrarySpaces (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Highschool AU, Humor, Rated for Language and Mature Themes, Spoilers for Chapter 219, this is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArbitrarySpaces
Summary: If Nea and Mana weren't there, Cross and Allen probably would have killed each other already. At the very least, they would be more of a mess.





	Doubt and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> After reading chapter 215, it's pretty clear that Mana, Nea, Allen, and Cross all knew each other 35 years ago. So I thought I would write a happy high school AU about them because D. Gray-Man is sad. I don't actually think Tyki and Sheryl are related to Nea and Mana, I just thought it would be cute. I also know that they weren't alive when Nea, Mana, Allen, Cross were teenagers, but just go with it. This was edited by my awesome sister/beta reader. Anyways, enjoy :)

 

“Do you ever stop eating?” Cross asked.

Allen shoved a piece of bread into his mouth and smiled. “Nope.”

Nea and Mana sat next to Allen. “You’re going to make yourself sick,” they both said.

Allen swallowed down the large bite and turned to Nea and Mana. He pointed at them. “It’s creepy when you do that.”

“It’s creepy when you eat like a snake,” Cross said.

Allen rolled his eyes. “And it’s creepy that you probably have a million STDs, Cross.”

“I’d say bite me, but I’m sure you’d actually do it, Allen.”

Allen looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out. “Shut up.”

“Could you two not fight for just twenty minutes while we eat?” Nea asked.

“If Allen doesn’t eat like a pig.”

“And if Cross doesn’t talk about sex.”

“Deal,” they both said.

It didn’t really matter since Allen was finished anyways. He turned back around and looked at Nea and Mana. “How’s Timcanpy?” Mana asked.

Allen smiled. “He’s good. He keeps trying to eat things that a cat shouldn’t eat, but he seems to be adjusting.”

“Things like what?” Mana asked.

Allen grimaced at some of the things Cross left lying around. “You don’t wanna know, Mana.”

Mana seemed to get the hint because he dropped the subject. For the rest of lunch they talked about everything as they usually did. When the bell rang, they walked to their English class together.

“Hey, lazy jerk, we’re out of food,” Allen whispered, not taking his eyes off the whiteboard and not letting his hand stop gliding across the paper.

“Then why don’t you get it, dumbass? Since you probably ate it all.”

“You sure it wasn’t one of your girlfriends?”

“I don’t have any girlfriends. Just fuck-buddies.”

“Riiight. Just get me your half of the money or I’ll only buy enough for myself.”

“Which is enough to feed a small country.”

“Cross Marian and Allen Walker, is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

“They were just discussing the economics of the 1920’s and how that played into the literature of the time period,” Nea said.

Allen cleared his throat in preparation for his expert bullshitting.

“Then why you don’t you share your theories with the class?”

* * *

 

Allen threw the extra money left over from shopping onto the small coffee table. It wasn’t much, but they could put it towards rent. He just had to worry about hiding it from Cross. He walked into the kitchen and set the bags down.

He looked at Cross, who was leaning against the counter. “Could you move so I can put the stuff away?”

Cross stood up straight and walked away. “I’m going outside.”

“Don’t die!” Allen called after him. The door was slammed shut in response. With a sigh, Allen opened up the grocery bag. He started setting things on the counter. Once the bag was empty, he put away everything except the peanut butter, the bread, and the apples.

Just as he was about to open the bread, he heard the door open. “That was fast.”

“Allen, get over here.”

He set the bread back down on the counter and walked to the living room. “Why are you ordering me ar-” He stopped when he saw that Cross was carrying Nea. “What happened?”

“I was shot.”

Allen turned around and ran into the bedroom. He grabbed all of the blankets off the floor and ran back into the living room. He threw the blankets in front of Cross’ feet.

After Cross set Nea down, he left for the bathroom. Allen sat down next to Nea and started taking off Nea’s jacket. “What the hell happened to you?”

“You forgot your textbook, so I thought I would bring it to you.” He smiled. “I still have it.”

“You idiot. I don’t need it that badly.” He ripped Nea’s shirt where it was bloody near his shoulder. “You’re lucky it just grazed you. Why did you think it was a good idea to leave your house at midnight?”

“I thought it might be nice if you didn’t have to worry.”

“Well I’m worried about you now. So good job, Nea.”

Cross set a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a packet of bandages along with some medical tape next to Allen.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll go make dinner since you’re better at this stuff.”

Allen heard Cross retreat into the kitchen. “Does your mom know?” he asked as he uncapped the rubbing alcohol.

“About me getting shot? No, she wasn’t there.”

Allen ripped open a packet of gauze. “Idiot. I meant about you being here.”

Nea shook his head. “No. I climbed out the window. Don’t know how I’ll climb back with this, though.” Allen poured alcohol onto one of the gauze pads.

“There’s no way you’re going back out there, Nea. Just text Mana and pretend you went out for a morning walk when you go home tomorrow morning.” He gently dabbed at Nea’s wound. “Well you’re not bleeding too much. You’re probably just in shock from getting shot.”

“Hey, Allen, if I have all of your blankets, where will you sleep?”

Allen grabbed the medical tape and a few gauze pads. “Don’t worry about that right now.” He taped the gauze to the wound and then wrapped Nea in the blankets. “Do you want some hot water?”

“Because you don’t have any tea bags?”

Allen smiled as he scratched the back of his head. “Uh, yeah.”

“Meow.” Allen looked down at his and Cross’ tiny gold cat. He scratched Timcanpy’s ears. Timcanpy purred and nuzzled against Allen’s hand in response. The soft fur felt weird over the coating of dried blood on Allen’s fingertips.

“Allen.” He looked back over at Nea, who was holding out a bio textbook and his phone. Allen grabbed them from him. “Go do your homework and eat dinner. I’m going to sleep.”

Timcampy settled himself next to Nea’s head and fell asleep while Nea closed his eyes.

* * *

 

At 3 am, Allen zipped up his bag. “Going to sleep?” Cross asked.

“Yeah and so are you.”

Cross rolled his eyes. “Who are you? My mother?”

Allen grabbed Cross’ wrist as he walked out of the kitchen. “Come on,” Allen whispered. Cross didn’t resist at all. He simply let Allen take them into the living room. They had placed a pillow under Nea’s head and set the others up next to Nea so they could make sure he was comfortable.

The interesting thing was, once they had laid down, Nea threw some of the blankets over them. Though, they both knew he was still asleep.

Allen let his eyes slip closed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until third period that Nea and Mana showed up. Allen looked over at them. “Where were you guys?”

“The doctor’s. Mom found out about Nea’s little adventure last night. Don’t worry, he’s fine and she’s not mad at you. In fact, she wants all of us to go to dinner tonight, her treat.”

Nea leaned in front of Mana and smiled at them. “Anything you want, Allen.”

“Well I won’t say no to free things,” Cross said.

“Oh, almost forgot. She said you guys can sleep over tonight too.”

The thought of sleeping in a bed sounded so nice. “If you’re sure.”

* * *

 

“Allen!” He felt someone jump on him. He opened his eyes and saw Tyki sitting on him, head tilted to the side.

“Tyki,” Mana said as he walked into his and Nea’s room.

“Shut up, kid,” Cross grumbled from the other side of the room.

Tyki slid off Allen and landed on the floor. Allen yawned. “Did we fall asleep on your beds?”

“Yeah, but we sort of planned it that way. We got to sleep in this morning, but you slept-what? Three hours? And then you went to school all day,” Mana said.

Allen sat up and smiled. “That was really nice of you. Thank you.”

“Allen! Allen, guess what?” He saw Mana smile as he looked over at Tyki.

“What?”

Tyki pointed at him. “I’m going to marry you one day.”

Allen blinked.

“You don’t want that kind of gambling problem, kid. Just let him go.”

Allen picked up the pillow behind him and threw it at Cross. “Wake up, lazy…” He paused to cycle through his vocabulary until he found a word appropriate enough to say in front of an eight year old. “…jerk.”

“Oooooh, scary.”

Allen looked at him and stuck his tongue out. “Mleh.” Cross stood up and grumbled something about stupidity as he walked out of the room.

“Well, we should go to dinner,” Mana said.

* * *

 

They were all sitting in Mana and Nea’s room at around 11:30 pm. Mana and Allen were on one bed and Nea and Cross were on the other. “What’s the weirdest thing you’ve done for money?” Mana asked

“Gambling.”

“Sex.”

“I swallowed twenty nickels once,” Nea said with a shrug.

Mana smiled. “I sold Tyki pictures of Allen.”

Allen sighed. “Could you stop encouraging it. It’s clearly unhealthy.”

“Actually, I would very much approve of that relationship in the future,” Nea said.

Allen rolled his eyes. “Whatever. That’s just because you interact with Cross too much.”

“It’s true!” they heard Sheryl yell from outside the door.

Nea tipped his head back towards the door. “Sheryl, go to bed.”

“But it sounds like you’re having fun,” Tyki said.

There was silence for a few moments, followed by the sound of feet shuffling against the carpet.

Allen lifted his legs onto the bed and crossed them. “I think our winner is clearly Nea.”

Mana and Cross both nodded.

“What’s the weirdest thing the person you share a room with has done to you?” Nea asked.

Allen smirked at the chance to finally tell this story. “One time, Cross was piss drunk and he walked up to me, placed his hand on my shoulder, and said, ‘Allen, if you were a girl, I would fuck you.’”

“No fucking way,” Cross said as he crossed his arms. “Allen once licked the side of my face while he was sleeping.”

Allen just shrugged, confident that he had brushed his teeth since then.

“Mana once bet me that I wouldn’t eat a dollar in nickels.”

“Nea sleepwalked to me and kicked me in the face.”

“Mana wins,” Cross, Allen, and Nea said.

“Allen! Allen! Teach me to play poker.”

Nea closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Tyki, it’s past your bedtime.”

“If Tyki gets to come in, I wanna too.”

Mana smiled at Nea and stood up. “Let’s just let them in for a bit and maybe they’ll go away.” He waked over to the door and threw it open. Tyki and Sheryl immediately blew past him and ran to where he used to be sitting. Mana walked back over to the bed and shoved Sheryl until his shoulder ran into Tyki and they both slid closer to Allen. Mana sat down on the small space he had created.

“Well now we can’t talk about anything,” Cross said.

Tyki poked Allen’s arm. Allen looked down at him. “Yes?”

“What does fuck mean?”

Allen’s eyes widened. “Well-”

“S-” Cross started to say, but then there was a slapping sound.

Allen slowly turned his head to them and saw that Nea’s hand was clamped over Cross’ mouth. “Oh, god. He’s licking me.”

“Then move your hand, Nea,” Mana said.

* * *

 

“Tyki, you have learned how to play 5 card draw, Texas Holdem, and how to cheat. Sheryl, you have berated Allen during all of that. I’m sure that everyone’s tired, so why don’t you both go to your room and we can all go to sleep?” Nea said, standing in front of the door he had opened.

Tyki sat up on his knees and faced Allen. “Why did you and Cross say something about finally sleeping in a bed?”

“Because we don’t, uh, have any beds. We sleep on the floor.”

“But doesn’t your mom make sure you have somewhere to sleep?”

“Are you implying that Allen and I are related?” Cross asked.

Tyki nodded.

Allen and Cross gagged. The nausea in Allen’s stomach wouldn’t settle for awhile. “That’s disgusting. I would hate to be related to this little runt,” Cross said.

Allen looked at Cross and smiled the sweetest smile he could muster. “And I would hate to be related to someone with such stupid hair.” He felt both Tyki and Sheryl get off the bed and he heard their little footsteps as they left the room.

Nea shut the door. “Finally.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Mana, are you awake?” Allen whispered.

“Yeah. What’s up, Allen?”

“Nea’s really okay?”

“Yeah. In ten days he can get the stiches out. And he said he doesn’t feel pain unless something touches it.”

Breathing became a little easier. “That’s good.”

“Anything else?”

“When I was a kid, my mom would save up money so we could go to this cheap little restaurant once a month. Today kind of reminded me of that. Except the food was a lot nicer. I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you.”

They heard a rustling sound. “Cross, for the last time, stop that,” Nea whined.

“Nea, we can switch beds,” Mana offered.

They heard soft snoring.

Allen rolled his eyes. “Of course he’s asleep again.”

“We should sleep too before Tyki realizes we’re awake.”

* * *

 

Allen was smacked in the face. “Mana, I’m not an alarm clock,” he mumbled. He picked up Mana’s hand, which was still on his nose, and moved it towards Mana.

“Meow.”

Allen sat straight up when he heard that noise. Well, he tried to sit up, but his hair was stuck on something. Nea was just standing there, holding Timcanpy and smirking. Allen looked over at Mana and saw that someone had braided their hair together.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a heavy sleeper, Allen?”

Allen looked back over at Nea. “Yes. What is… when did you-” He sniffed the air. “Pancakes?”

Nea set Timcanpy on the ground. “I’ll unbraid your hair.” He walked over to them and leaned over Allen.

“So what did Cross do to you last night?”

Nea’s hands hovered above their hair for a moment. “You heard that, huh?” He began undoing the braid.

“Nea, what are you doing?” Mana asked, preventing Nea from answering Allen’s question.

“I’m helping you, Mana. Unless you want to be attached to Allen forever.”

Mana smiled. “Wouldn’t be the worst thing. Now being attached to Cross forever might be a nightmare.”

“Speaking of the jerkwad, where is Cross?” Allen asked.

Nea pulled away, having finally fixed their hair. Allen followed Nea with his eyes. “He’s in the kitchen. We’ve only been awake for ten minutes but he threatened to slap you if you didn’t wake up soon, so I thought I would save you.”

Allen sat up. “So when did you have time for braiding?”

“Sometime in the middle of the night, I was awake and everyone else was asleep. I even shined a light over your faces on accident and neither of you woke up.”

“I just thought you were sleepwalking,” Mana said.

Allen rolled his eyes as he got up. “And that’s why we have a cat.” He picked up Timcanpy as he walked out of the room. Timcanpy purred as Allen scratched his head.

“Mom fed him,” Nea said as he and Mana followed Allen to the kitchen.

The smell of pancakes got stronger with each step, and so did the sound of sizzling and chattering. When they got there, Katerina was at the stove, Tyki and Sheryl were sitting at the table talking to Cross, and Cross was ignoring them.

Allen walked over to Cross and plopped Timcanpy onto his head.

“What the hell are you doing?” Cross asked as Timcanpy curled up.

Allen gave Timcanpy’s head one last scratch. “Placing a cat on your head, stupid.”

“Well you’re dumber than I am. So what does that make you?”

Allen sat next to Cross. “How the hell am I dumber than you?”

“Allen, Cross, stop cursing in front of Tyki and Sheryl.”

“But, mom, I know what those words mean,” Tyki said.

Mana sat next to Cross and Nea sat next to Allen. “Mom, I think they’re actually trying to censor themselves. You should hear them when they don’t try,” Nea said.

“I wanna hear! I wanna hear!” Tyki said.

“No way in hell,” Cross and Allen said at the same time.

Sheryl crossed his arms. “Psssh. And you said you’re not related.”

“You do exactly the same thing Mana and Nea do,” Tyki said.

“That’s just because they spend a lot of time together like Nea and Mana,” Katerina said.

“Too much time,” Allen mumbled.

“Would you like to say that louder, Allen?”

“In your dreams, dipshit.”

“Oh, believe me, you would never show up in my dreams.”

Allen kicked Cross’ foot. “Drunk you would disagree.”

“And sleeping you thinks I’m a fucking popsicle.”

“What does that word mean?” Tyki demanded.

Allen turned his head to Nea. “How’s your shoulder?” he asked quickly before Cross could open his mouth.

Nea smiled and let out a chuckle. “It’s great, Allen. But I certainly won’t be visiting you past sunset again.”

“You look stupid with a cat on your head,” Tyki said.

Mana sighed. “And now Tyki is jealous of Cross.”

Allen closed his eyes. “Phenomenal.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :) I decided to leave it as just a one-shot since I think it's fine on its own.


End file.
